Class Monster
Class Monsters are a monster sub-type created by Maxus. Similar to Union, Gemini, and Spirit Monsters, they have the same card frame as regular Effect Monsters and are placed in the Main Deck. Class Monsters are seen as a staple within the "Yu-Gi-Oh! Q" series. Traits Class Monsters have ATK, DEF, and Levels, just like regular Main Deck Effect Monsters. However, they cannot be Normal Summoned, Set, or Special Summoned. They can only be placed on the field via their own method; Class Change. Class Change The method to put a Class Monster into play on the field is known as a Class Change, though is referred to in card text as Classing over a card (Classing over, Classed over, etc.). A Class Change can occur during either player's turn, at any point time, as Class Changing is treated as pseudo-Spell Speed 4, which makes it able to be used even in response to Counter Traps. In order to perform a Class Change, a player must have a Class Monster in their hand and control a monster who fulfills the conditions of the Class Monster. At any point during either player's turn, a player may declare they are performing a Class Change and place the Class Monster from their hand on top of the monster that fulfills the conditions. This is not considered a Summon. The Class Monster that is placed this way must be placed in the same zone as the monster used for the Class Change. A Class Change can only be performed once per turn. Inherited Traits A special benefit of Class Monsters is that they inherit many traits from the monster that they Class over. They inherit the following traits from the original monster. * Original monster's name. * Monsters effects. * Card Types ( i.e., if a Trap Monster is Classed Over, the Class Monster is also treated as a Trap Card. If it is Classed over a Extra Deck Monster, it it also treated as the same Card Type as that monster). * Any materials, if it is a Xyz, Distortion, etc. Monster * Any Link Arrows, if it is a Link Monster. * Equip Cards * "Statuses", such as being unable to attack or having its effects negated via cards such as " ". If a Class Monster Classes over another Class Monster, the Class Monster on top inherits both the previous Class Monster's effect along with the original monster's. Examples *Dungeon HERO Guardian Sword Braver *Dungeon HERO Radiant Sword Braver Rulings * As Class Changing is not considered a Summon, a replay will not occur if a Class Change is performed during an attack. ** If monster is attacked and that attack target becomes Classed over, the Class Monster becomes the attack target. * Class Changing is not considered activating a monster effect. * Cards that respond to Summons, such as " " or " ", cannot be activated in response to a Class Change. However, cards such as "Class Denial" can be activated as they specify "when a monster is Classed over". * If a Class Change is performed on a monster whose Summon would be negated or who would "not hit the field", the Class Monster will remain on the field as once the Class Change takes place, the monster is no longer considered to be in the process of being Summoned. * If a Class Monster leaves the field, any monster underneath it leaves as well. * Monsters Classed over are not considered to be materials of the Class Monster. * If a Class Monster is Classed over a Link Monster, it retains the Link Monsters Link Arrows, but may also change its battle position. However, the Link Arrows inherited do not change. Trivia * Class Monsters are one of the few (if any others exist) monster card types that cannot be Summoned in any way. Category:Types of Monster Cards